Adam & Fangs
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: Adam ran away from the vampire society just to be dragged back in to the fold. Finding the team he had trusted with his life were vampires had thrown him threw a loop and to top that that Don Flack was his mate. M/M


**Disc: I do not own the characters or the show of CSI:NY.**

**Couple: Adam/Don, Hawk/Stella, Danny/Lindsey **

**Story: Adam had been running from the vampire and dampire society, he never figured they be CSI and Detectives that were part of this society. Didn't really know there were good vampires and dampires out there. His mother was a mortal prisoner to a dampire bastard until they'd both died. Now he was doing work that he enjoyed, with no clue he was around what he feared the most. Maybe it's a good thing, because they're good people and maybe they're not like the ones he knew before.**

* * *

**Who is what**

Mac Taylor: Vampire - his Mate Clare is dead

Stella Bonassera - Vampire - Mated to Sheldon Hawk

Sheldon Hawk - Dampire - Mated to Stella Bonassera

Danny Messer - Vampire - Mated to Lindsey Monroe - Father to Vampire Lucy Messer

Lindsey Monroe - Dampire - Mated to Danny Messer - Mother to Vampire Lucy Messer

Don Flack - Vampire - Mate is Adam Ross

Adam Ross - Mortal - Mate is Don Flack

**Vampire facts for my fan fiction**

Heart does beat.

They do breathe.

They can come out in the day.

They can eat food and drink liquids.

Lick of the tongue can heal a wound.

Two vampires can't have a child together.

They have heightened senses and heightened reflexes.

Every Vampire has a mate, either a dampire or a mortal.

For a vampire to be born, one parent is a vampire the other is a dampire.

They cannot be turned - all vampires are born, not turned, into a vampire.

Drink blood which helps them keep their gifts going strong and maintain their health.

Every vampire has a mate, which is either a dampire or a mortal. Their blood is the best blood the vampire has ever had, it's almost addictive, to the point that however much they drink from someone else, they never feel full until they have had their mate's blood.

**Dampire facts for my fan fiction.**

About all the same as a vampire except.

Their heightened reflexes are much stronger.

If they don't drink blood, they're basically mortals.

They can also drink blood to keep their gifts strong and their good health.

One parent is either dampire or vampire, the other one is mortal.

Their senses are not as strong as a vampire, but are stronger than a mortal's.

Every dampire has a mate which is either vampire or mortal. Their blood is the best blood the dampire has ever had, it's almost addictive, to the point that however much they drink from someone else, they never feel full until they have had their mate's blood.

* * *

Adam walked in when we were all in the office. He handed Mac a piece of paper.

"Two week notice, Mac." He turned to leave and Mac touched his shoulder.

"Adam, what's up. There a problem you're having here at work? We can work on it, if you let us know what it is. You have been acting weird for a few days now." I watched him turn around.

"Nothing against who you guys are, but I left the society. I made a promise to keep myself away from dampires and vampires until I die. I won't tell anyone, you guys have been good to me. I left when I was eighteen and I promised myself I'd never to go back." He walked out as Hawk looked round at us all.

"I think he's mortal, some clans treat their mortals bad. They chose to leave when they're of age." I leaned back and looked at the rest of the team. As Danny looked at me, he smirks some.

"Ever since that day the Irish gang held me and Adam captive. Me and Don have been hanging out with him, I say ,Don, you go and talk to him, he listens to you and he respects you a lot." I nodded and I pushed myself off the wall.

"There's more to it than this. He cut himself this weekend. When I licked his finger it didn't heal it but the blood was the sweetest I had ever had. The bond was strong and I think he felt it to." Mac looked at me, totally stunned.

"You mean that Adam is your mate? Why didn't you tell us earlier?" I shrugged.

"Had to think about it. I've been waiting for this for a while. I mean, that's probably how he figured I was a vampire or dampire. I mean, we even slip up and show small signs of what we are, he probably suspected that we are all part of the society, and that probably cemented the idea in his head." Hawk nodded, he leaned back and looked over to me.

"Then it is best you talk to him, Don. If you are his mate, he will feel more trust with you. It's the same with anyone and their mate, they trust them more than any other. All the emotions, including love, that are needed for a relationship are stronger when the bond is first awakened."

I nodded and I headed over to Adam's place, knocking on the door when I arrived. When he answered it, before he could let me in or tell me to go away, I pushed my way in and looked around the place. He was a neat person and I had heard Mac say once that there a possibility that Adam has some small OCD in him. I could see it with his apartment. He walked over to me and looked at me.

"Don, what do you want? If it is to talk me in to staying, you can leave." I pressed him softly against the wall.

"So, you held back telling me that you felt that connection, when I suckled on your blood, from that cut? You felt the bond and you just kept it to yourself? I was hoping you would come to me, with either questions or knowledge of what the bond is about."

I softly tilted his head. I had been craving his blood. I started to slowly lick and nibble my way down his neck, I felt him press himself against me, giving me permission without words. I sank my fangs into him and he moaned, sliding his hands along my neck then into my hair as I drank. I held him by his hips, pulling him to me. I leaned back, licking softly at the wound, healing it, breathing hard and whispering in his ear.

"Do you feel the bond now?" My right hand slid along his stomach, stroking his abs as I slid my other hand over his face and looked at him. He looked back at me.

"I knew you were my mate when you licked the wound, almost healing it. Leaving enough so that people didn't think something funky was going on." I looked at him.

"Mac is the head of the clan. He doesn't allow mortals to be treated badly. He treats them just as he treats a vampire or a dampire. It's nothing like those clans that beat and abuse them in other ways. I have felt this need to protect you, even before I found out you were my mate." He headed to the kitchen and he started to do the dishes.

"So, as my mate and the Vampire of this little bond, are you going to order me to stay and join the clan?" I watched him taking a deep breath.

"Yes, if that's the only way to keep you where I can protect you from the others out there, because if you were in a clan when you were born, you were marked. That makes you a target, and an easy one compared to vampires and dampires. You are safe with our clan and you are my mate. I want you to be part of our clan. Please, Adam." He washed the dishes and set them up in the drainer thing, to let them drain. He kept going, saying nothing so I continued. "Adam, you been with us for almost four years. You have been good for the team. You have qualities we need at CSI, and as part of the clan. The team needs you, Adam, and you know that."

He started to dry the dishes, putting them away, all the while still not talking. Maybe he was hard-headed in some ways, but he was always the one willing to do anything for his friends. I walked to him and ran my hands along his neck. "Adam, we need you. I need you, Adam."

He turned and looked at me with some need in his eyes, like he wanted to be needed. I lowered my head and kissed him slowly. He gripped my shirt as my hands stroked both sides of his face as I kissed him slowly. I slid my hands down to his ass, dragging him against me and groaning as I sucked on his tongue. I felt him tremble in my arms and he moaned as I sucked on his tongue as they slid along each other. He moved back from me. He trembled as he moved to where he was out of my reach.

"Go home." He pushed past me. I followed him as he went into the living room to look out of the window.

"Damn it, Adam, if you were raised in this society for eighteen years, you know enough to know that I want to protect you. That I am your mate, and my emotions for you are so strong. I don't want to have to show the dominance of being the higher ranking of our society, being the vampire." He turned and he looked at me as he sat on the window seat.

"Fine, you get what you want, Don. I well stay in New York, happy?" I looked at him, not sure what to say really because I was happy he wasn't leaving New York City, that he would still be in the same City as me, so that I could protect him.

"Adam, do you hate me now because I am a vampire? And that I am the one chosen to be your mate?" Adam looked at me with a strange expression. I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Always had a crush on you, Don, and no I don't hate you. I don't want to have a relationship with anyone, that's not for me. Sorry, Don, you were born to me by mate as I was born to be yours. So, all I can offer is when you need some blood from me, let me know." I looked at him and walked across to him, looking closely at him.

"Being mated to someone is a deep relationship, you should not refuse. I want to be there for you, as you will be there for me. We are here to protect each other and be there when something goes wrong." He looked at me and then turned back to look out the window.

"Can you go home now? I need to get some sleep, I have the early shift. I'll see Mac and tell him to ignore my two week notice." He took a deep breath as I moved over to him. I kissed him slowly and slid my hands along his face, looking at him.

"Goodnight, Adam."

I knew he was fighting this and he didn't want to. He turned back to look out the window and I took my leave. I would check in on him tomorrow, at work, and I would keep pushing this because I wasn't giving up because he wants this as much as I do. I drove home and laid in my bed thinking about my mate, wanting to hold him while he sleeps. I could be patient and wait for him to see what is there. I fell into sleep dreaming of my mate. I woke the next day, sitting up and stretching out. I had been dreaming of Adam all night. When I got in the shower, I stroked my hard on until I came hard, closing my eyes and calling Adam's name. God, he turned me on and I wanted to make love to him! Last night I had wanted to take him and completely claim him as mine. I was off today so I started to clean my place and do some chores I needed to do, like get food in the house. There was something bugging me today. I got a call from Mac, Adam had been collecting evidence at a scene when he was shot. I hung up and rushed to the hospital. I headed in and looked at Mac.

"How bad, Mac?" Mac leaned back and looked to me.

"If you want to believe it, he saw the gun being drawn and he shoved me out of the way and took three bullets for me. Stella shot the man down and killed him. On how he is, I've no clue. The doctor hasn't been out to tell us, yet, how the surgery is going." The scary thing about mortals in our clan is blood from a dampire or vampire won't heal him. We can lick skin that is cut and bleeding, but wounds like a bullet wound, we can't heal. Danny walked in and put his hand on my shoulder.

"He is a true hero, Don. Glad you've found your mate and, as Lindsey says, be open to the fact that he will make it." The doctor came out and nodded to Mac.

"Taylor, you're not going to lose your boy. Shattered right elbow and wrist. Third bullet went into his side, missed all the arteries though. The boy's got some pins put in his elbow and his wrist. The bullet to his side caused the loss of a lot of blood. I hear he is part of our family?" Mac nodded, he placed his hands on my shoulder.

"He left the family when he was eighteen, we're thinking parents, or one of the parents, were abusive. He is Don's mate, and also mortal." The doctor sighed.

"That would explain the scars all over his back. They're old and looks like someone took a switch to his back. There's some of that on the back of his upper legs and some on his shoulders. Who ever did it to him, must have been doing it to him most of his childhood. No wonder her left the family." I clenched my fist, the doctor looked at me.

"When he is ready, he will accept it and he is also in a better family now. You know that, Don. Know that who ever it was, people of the family can't abuse him anymore." I took a deep breath, that did make me feel a little better. I looked at him.

"When can I see him, Doc?" The doctor patted my shoulder.

"Come on, Don, you can come and sit with your mate." Mac touched the back of my neck as we headed to the room. The doctor came in with us and he went over to check Adam's vitals. That's when Adam sat straight up, trembling like a leaf.

"Mac!" Mac moved forward and smiled. Putting a hand on his chest and gently making him stay on his back.

"Alive and right here, Adam." He eased back, the doctor used the mechanics of the bed to let him sit up and he pulled up the covers. The doctor smiled at him.

"We need to get some more medication in you, so you will rest." Adam shook his head and closed his eyes.

"No more medication! I am fine. I want to go home." The doctor sat down in a chair.

"Adam, you have three pins in your wrist and three in your elbow. The bones were shattered, you are not going to be able to use your right hand. You will need to go through some serious physical therapy." I was keeping quite as I listened. Mac looked at me as Adam wriggled to get into the position he wanted.

"Fine! When can I get out of here?" The doctor looked at him curiously.

"In a few days, you're going to need someone to take care of you, with your arm like that. Lifting anything wrong, or even trying to use it right now, is going to damage it even worse." He nodded some.

"Got someone willing to do that. He always said if I need something, I could stay with him. His bed fits us both. He also lives right across from me." The doctor nods some and leaned back.

"I was hoping more for your mate to take care of you. The healing process, for family, goes faster with your mate near you." Mac looked at him.

"He is right, Adam, and you know that, as well. You may not have been treated so well by the clan that you were in. Here, we take care of vampires, dampires and mortals, we treat them all the same." I ran my hands over his face and looked at him.

"Adam, I've got a lot of time saved up. I can stay at your place, help you do things." Adam closed his eyes and pulled the covers over himself.

"You all can head out. I am fine here. No, Don. I've got Eric and he has the time to help me. The city needs you to keep it safe." The Doctor headed out as Mac walked out.

"Adam, Don is staying with you until we get these guys, on my orders. I have already called and talked to his chief and he agrees with me. If either of you need anything, you call and let us know." Mac headed out and Adam sat up, sliding his hands through his hair. I watched him.

"Eric? Who is Eric? I don't want to trust just anyone, with taking care of my mate." He looked at me.

"Eric went to college with me. We dated the first year and about half the second year. Second year, he got a great offer to go to Yale. I let him go. We have kept in touch ever since. Guess you could say we were in love, but the love went from the kind of love you have for your lover to a friend kind of love." He was being honest with me but it didn't mean I wanted this person taking care of Adam.

"Adam, you're my mate. You really think I feel good about having an old boyfriend of yours take care of you? I mean, I don't mind taking some time off and taking care of you." He looked at me.

"Fine, whatever you want. Turn the lights off, there's an extra bed by the door." He turned his back to me and he slide the covers over himself. I pushed the bed down to where it was level so he could lay down. I sat down on the bed and I stroked his back some and along his neck.

"Adam." He turned around and looked at me. He touched my hand and sighed.

"Don, I'm sorry, it's just everything is moving so damn fast. I want you to know that you have always been someone I trust. I do feel the bond with you near, I feel safe." He sat up and kissed me. I stroked his face. My mate was safe, that's all I cared about, right now.

"Baby, you're safe and going to be fine, once you heal. For now, I am happy you're alive and I will do what you want, but I won't lose you." Our lips met again. He sure could kiss! I slid my hands down his chest slowly.

"Don, I will try but I'm just scared to be part of a clan again. So, for now, I am not joining the clan." I nodded and kissed him, and then stroked his face.

"I won't ask you to do what you don't want to, in a rush. Get some sleep and let me rest in the other bed. You need me, call."

He kissed me and nodded. He laid down and I covered him up. I ran my hands along his back until he fell asleep. When he did, I moved over to lay down in the extra bed, I threw the covers over me. I had my shoes on the floor, my gun under my pillow and I stretched out, sleeping. I had slept most of the night when I heard a soft cry. I rushed over and I slid my arms around Adam while he sat up, trembling. I kissed his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Baby, you are safe. Shhh." He pressed himself to me and buried his head into my neck. He was shaking so hard! I pulled the covers over him to get him warm. I laid him down, kissing him slowly and stroking his stomach.

"Its been almost two years, but that day the Irish gang held us hostage, it still comes. I mean, I knew I would never forget it, but sometimes, the dreams feel so real." I laid down beside him and stroked his face.

"Come here, Adam." He laid down and put his head on my chest as I stroked his back and took a deep breath.

"Adam, when something bad happens in my present, a lot of the bad from the past starts to pop back in my dreams. Part of our job that sucks, is the stuff we see and have to deal with, because we see so much pain from what happens to the families and friends of the ones that are killed. I hate it, but it's a job. I can't leave, it's like an addiction and I also hope to keep the place I was raised safe."

He stroked my stomach some and he took a deep breath. I slid my hand along his neck and then down his back. He continued to shake and I hit the nurse's call button as he whispered softly.

"Don, my back and wrist are hurting." I slid my hands down his back where I knew the wound wasn't. I kissed his forehead.

"I've clicked on the nurse's button, you need a shot for pain and more sleep."

The nurse came in as Adam rolled over, but stayed close to me, she smiled. She saw Adam wince as he left his bad hand on my stomach, his fingers moving along it, giving a little twitch of pain.

"You're in pain, son, let's get you a shot for the pain and another for some sleep?" The nurse left and I slide the covers over him, I'd felt that he was cold, I was a little cold myself. As the nurse came to give the shots, I looked at her.

"Thank you, he needs some rest." She smiled and placed some extra covers over us. As I felt Adam start to fade, she patted my head softly.

"You think he needs anything else, you let me know."

I nodded and made sure he was covered completely and that his bad hand was resting on my stomach, making sure it wouldn't slip and get injured further.


End file.
